Kingdom Hearts:The New Generation
by Kitty45Kat19and94Keyoni
Summary: What do you get when you mix KH, me, my friends and all that other wacky stuff? UTTER CHAIOS! My first story. No flames plz.
1. Chapter 1

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My first submission! I will not take flames,but I will accept HELPFUL critisisum. Please and thank-you!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1:The Beginning

"Well, here goes nothing!"

Here I am,walking down the other side of the building,on my way to my seventh grade class. When I walked

down the halls,the teachers were pointing at the kids who were in their class.

A teacher with short,gray,frizzy hair,and glasses walke up to me and said "Katherine Stubbs,welcome to 7-1." Boy how I hated to be called 'Katherine',why can't people just call me'Kathy'?

Anyway, she led me to a meddium sized classroom and when I realized the nameplate on the door it said 'Mrs. Vavilas!(I saw it

coming)

At about 10:30, Mrs. Vavilas called me to her desk.I haven't even done anything yet! "Deliver this letter to the office and

say...blah,blah,blah." I lost attention staring at her mole.

When she finished talking, I ran off. Walking,I turned the corner and kept walking,and walking,and walking, when I noticed the main stairs weren't getting any closer. Maybe they remodled during the summer...even though if they did,the principle would have said that the halls were gonna be 50 times longer and not to forget a bottle of water for your daily excercise of walking up and down these halls! When I Looked at my watch, time had completly **STOPPED!!!!!!** I tried to run back to the classroom but when I got there, everything was just... standing still. Alia(I renamed her Uglia because,well, she's ugly and I hate her) was throwing a spit ball at the blackboard and it stopped mid-may.

"Nooooo!" I screamed,"What's going on here?!" Then I remembered that my friends were in the bathroom,so that's where I headed off to.

I stopped at the girl's bathroom and my friends Marc,Corey, and J.C. were standing infront of the door. Ok...what the heck were they doing standing infront of the girl's bathroom?! Well anyhow, I walked in and saw Ashling,Catherine,and Cheska standing infront of the water foutain.

"Hey," I began "Do you guys know what's going on? Time just stopped and..." I was interupted by there blank stares. "Um...guys?" I waved my hand infront of their faces.

Suddenly everyone, even Marc,Corey,and J.C., turned into these white skinned...what's the word I'm looking for , oh yeah,FRECKS!!!! After a seconds(I time was still moving)I was surrounded by those white guys.

"Defeat the Nobodies." I heard a mysterious voice from out of nowhere.

"So that's what these are called" I said "Nobodies!" Suddenly, in a bright light that appeared in my hand, a giant key formed in it. "What is this thing?!" I asked with excitment.

Then I got serious, so somehow, I knew how to use the key. Then, one of the Nobodies kicked me against the wall and I felt something grab me and pull me into a dark portal in the wall.Dude. Then I blacked out. Well this is an interesting way to start the school year. So much for my shot at perfect attendence...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------So,What do ya guys think? I hope you like it. I probably won't be updating in awhile,cause a friend has the notebook with the rest of the story,and I don't see her! O.o And this was already on my computer... -- Sorry ;; But,I hope you like it so far. The humor will come soon!!!!! Now enjoy the randomness.

Me:Looks at InkHeart This book is big. i mean,it has checks back of book...HOLY CRAP,534 PAGES!!! ARE YOU SERIOUS!!? Oo


	2. Chapter 2

Nope, still don't have that notebook! So, here's my attempt to improvise. XD

Disclaimer: Kathy belong to me. Other people belong to the real-life people who share their names. (no effin' duh)  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Advertisment time

Hi(V)Hi  
(00)

This is Bob. He's an evil bunny who needs help taking over the world. He has the brains, but needs supporters. Help Bob take over the world by copying him, and posting him on your profile.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 2**

What a head ache! It was only the first day of school, and it's already chaos! What a mess! Anyway, I got up and looked around. I saw Corey laying next to me, sleeping.

I shook him. "Hey Corey, wake up!" Nothing. "Hello?" Nope, still sleeping. "...HEY DUMBY, WAKE UP!" I swear he was laughing at me in his sleep...

A black portal opened, and a hooded guy walked out. Or was it a girl? I couldn't tell from the cloak. They removed their hood. It was Cheska.

"Do you know Sora?" She asked.

"Who?" I asked.

"SORA!!!" She was getting testy.

"Don't you listen, cloak girl? We don't know a Sora." Corey said startling me. Apperently, he ease-drops when he sleeps.

Another black portal opened and Marc walked out.

"He will lead us to Kingdom Hearts." He said.

"Meaning..." I asked.

J.C. walked out of a dark portal. "It will make us whole." He said. Now, it gets complicated.

"Whole?"

Catherine walked out of a dark portal. "It will give us back our other halves." She said. ...Say what? O.o

Ashling walked out of another dark portal. Getting pretty crowded here... "He will open the door to darkness." She said.

"Also meaning..." I'm asking alot of questions, ain't I?

"It means, darkness will take the worlds, and there's nothing you can do to stop us!" Cheska said. She seems angry...maybe she needs more fiber in her diet.

"Maybe you guys should GET A LIFE!" Cory shouted. I stared at him.

"We need Sora to use the power of Kingdom Hearts to bring darkness to the worlds" (you said that) "And give the Heartless and Nobodies stronger." Catherine said. Sheesh! Geico commercials make more sence...

A dark portal opened behind me and Corey. Someone grabbed us by the back of our shirts and dragged us into the portal.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wow! How long has it been? A few weeks, maybe a month O.o Well, I still don't have the notebook and this is my sad atempt to improvise TTTT I'll try to update tomorrow. (which I probably won't) No flames, please. And remember, SUPPORT BOB X3


End file.
